Intertwined
by lunafrak
Summary: After Reeve's crush leaves college, he blames himself for not being quick enough to court her; but he doesn't know that her feelings for him may as well lead to her own inner prison; contains lots of small talk and chit chat; rated T for language
1. Graduation Day

Pushing back his ink-black hair, the young man looked a few yards ahead of him, where he was meeting his friend in front of the coffee shop.

"I should have known." He smirked, shaking his head, seeing her already in front of the shop, looking rather impatient, even though he was right on time.

At least the weather was warm now. She wouldn't be cold waiting for him. The weather was finicky; being right in front of the ocean meant cold air most of the time.

But Junon University was the best of the best for those who wanted to pursue a high executive job, and it was a must for those looking for a position in Shinra.

The young man hurried on, seeing her become impatient still. He hoped he could surprise her, but no luck. She turned and her blue eyes looked more like those of a Dual Horn.

"Reeve! I've been waiting for-"

"Chastity-I'm right on time." He said calmly, looking her in the face, giving a smile, "You're just always early."

"Get inside." She smiled, still looking rather perturbed, but Reeve could see the ease in her complexion.

"Ladies first." He grinned. Chastity smiled and shook her head, opening the door with a ring from the bell. "You've got to learn, not everyone goes out of their way to be twenty minutes early." Reeve sighed, watching her wait for him as he closed the door.

"Yeah, I know. But still, it's better to be early. It shows commitment."

"Commitment… There's another word to add onto the 'anti-man' list."

"Funny. You were always early when you were going out with Tryn."

"Oh, Sorry, I didn't realize this was a date." Reeve sniggered, looking Chastity in the eye as they both blushed. Chastity turned white under her red cheeks.

"Well it's not."

"I'm joking." Reeve quickly apologized; and he motioned for Chastity to take her order at the counter.

He knew. He knew she liked him.

But who was complaining? He liked her too.

"Hey, Reeve? Did you catch the homework for the Pathology class?" Chastity asked, deciding to break the ice with some homework talk; but Reeve was cool and under control.

"Yeah, It's a pain. I read one chapter and by the time I get to the next, it's already left my head." He grunted, grabbing his coffee.

"I'm having troubles with the questions… They're too complicated. (_**You're** complicated Reeve…)" _

"Ahh; not if you just look around for the answers.(_I hate talking about homework, it's such a chiched romance barrier._)"

The two of them sat down, facing each other with their drink and looked out the window. Chastity sighed and finally looked over to her friend.

They'd been good friends since her freshman year, when Reeve was a Sophomore.

And they'd both been attracted to each other ever since, but neither could tell the other.

They didn't know how.

Reeve was contemporary, modern, yet old fashioned at the same time. His politeness stunned Chastity; it wasn't often you saw a kind bone in someone studying to be Shinra elite.

Chastity was, well, the same. Contemporary, modern, but she was stern around men, probably being the youngest of seven children, the other six being male, made her independent; but her romance bone was as obvious as her love for the color pink, another trait of her romantic flair.

Neither knew what exactly to say. All they could do was… talk; and nothing more.

"Reeve?" Chastity asked, catching her friend's attention.

"Hm?" He asked, seemingly absent minded.

"You're coming to the graduation, right?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't miss it. How do you feel? You happy to be leaving?" He asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Yeah. I can't wait to go home. (_You're thick Reeve…You know I want to stay_)

You're gonna be here another few years, right?" She asked. Reeve shook his head.

"No, only one. I'll get my Bachelors Degree and then I'm getting out of here. I'll start my training in Shinra and hopefully find a house there... An apartment at least."

"…I don't wanna work at my shop." Chastity said. Reeve looked up, slightly surprised.

"But your father-"

"He's got my brothers. I want to do something different. I'm tired of cooking day in and day out, no matter how famous our store is. I just need… Something new."

The two looked back out to the ocean. Chastity had already worked it out with her parents that once she graduated, she would return home to Rocket Town to help with their parents' Inn and Eatery. She knew her parents wouldn't make her work at the shop; but she knew if she didn't, she'd be facing disappointment unless she aspired to something better.

"You'll find it." Reeve said, smiling, catching her attention. "If not, come to Midgar. I'll help you out."

Finally; a smile, paired with blushing cheeks, radiated towards him.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

Reeve smiled even wider and took a sip of coffee as Chastity finally took a drink of her Hot Chocolate.

"Would you like some help on your homework? I don't have to work tonight, I can come on over and help."

Chastity smiled again and closed her eyes.

"I'd like that. Thanks."

_"See?" _Reeve thought, _"I'm not that hard to talk to. Although I shouldn't talk…" _

"When's graduation again?" Reeve asked. Chastity shook her head.

"Two weeks." She smiled. Reeve attempted eye contact and grinned.

"I'll be there."

**_XXXX_**

Reeve knew that renting a suit would put a major dent in his savings, but if you were attending graduation at Junon U, T-shirts and jeans were not permitted.

He struggled with his tie, continuously getting it uneven. He couldn't figure out whether it was inexperience or nerves.

Chastity was leaving.

He hadn't realized it until now, but his hands were quaking.

She was really leaving. He'd never even asked her out, bought her dinner, given her a single romantic gift.

Finally, he was pleased with his tie and he grabbed his ticket for the ceremony.

Dashing out the door, he could see the crowds of suits, dresses and graduation gowns. His feet pounded on the metal stairs as he rushed and he hauled himself as fast as he could, hoping to get a good seat. He knew that it depended on how fast he could get through the crowds of families that had migrated to Junon and swarmed the sidewalks. He slid between groups and watched his footing as he chanted 'excuse me', 'beg pardon', 'sorry 'bout that' over and over.

On the way, he spotted a florist stand; and he couldn't help but stop. Rummaging through his pocket, he found ten gil.

"Good enough." He grimaced. He decided to deviate from his route and risk a move.

He ran to the parlor, where crowds swarmed, and he held his hand up, firmly grasping his coin. Once three people had been tended to, the vendor looked at Reeve and took the gil without a word; in return, with no order, Reeve received two pale pink carnations.

"Wait, I-"

"Sorry, buddy that's all we have." The vendor snapped. Reeve looked over a man's shoulder and saw nothing but various flower petals and five bundles of the blush-colored carnations. Reeve felt angered, but there was no one to blame. He watched as the vendor was already tending to two ladies, who bought two full bundles and scuttled away.

Reeve knew time was short now. He grasped the flowers and held them close to prevent damage and he rushed quickly to the lit stadium.

He raced up the ramp and looked around, where he was overjoyed to find the student section barely full. He ran quickly, avoiding those in wheelchairs and claimed his seat, where he breathed heavily. He sat down, looking at the crowds that had filled the bottom half of the stadium.

He sighed and slumped over, catching his breath. He decided to straighten up his suit and comb back his hair, which probably looked disastrous after his risky sprint.

He looked out to the field, where a couple hundred seats stood, waiting to be sat in.

The sun hadn't set yet. It loomed in the horizon, turning the sky three shades of lavender. Reeve felt alone in the stands, looking out at the families that were prepared with binoculars and noisemakers for their graduate children. Reeve would be returning home to Kalm in another week, so his parents had not yet come.

He wondered where Chastity's family was. He'd never met them, so he didn't know who or where they were; so he stayed seated.

Finally, led by the Dean, a straight line of students, dressed in gowns of white for girls and black for boys, trotted towards their seats. The crowd began to cheer and clap, twirling their noisemakers and blowing air horns like mad.

Reeve settled for clapping as he shifted from side to side looking for Chastity. The group should be in alphabetical order, so Chastity, he last name being Morton, would probably be around the middle.

"Ah!" He chirped as he found her, her swirling, rusty hair falling past her back. Reeve watched her take her seat at the end of the sixth row and look towards the crowd, where her eyes searched for her family.

Her eyes instead caught Reeve first. She raised her arm sheepishly and waved.

Reeve waved back, smiling, and watched her contact with him break as she continued to look for her brood.

Reeve lowered his arm and sighed; his hand was still quivering.

The Dean stood at the podium and began the ceremony with prayer, and then a speech (Leaving the crowd in a pool of yawns) and then he allowed the valedictorians to speak.

They were all students that Reeve had studied with. Young men and women preparing for work in almighty Shinra.

Finally, the graduation came under way.

Rows were called to stand and prepare to receive their diplomas, and as each student was named, their families would whoop and cheer obnoxiously, some more than others.

Reeve watched as several of his friends received diplomas and he cheered joyously to watch them celebrate, waving to the crowd; one boy walked on his hands to accept his diploma from the Dean, who shook his hand as he stifled a smile.

"Chastity Morton-"

Reeve's heart lifted as an hour and a half into the ceremony, Chastity's name was called. She strolled on up to the Dean and looked up to her family.

Then to Reeve. She saw him leaning at the rafters, standing as he applauded her.

Chastity smiled, watching him stand for her.

"Chastity Morton is the last direct heir in the Morton dynasty," the Dean spoke as a representative handed her the diploma, "She hasn't talked about anything other than how excited she is to be returning home to Rocket Town with her family."

Reeve wasn't surprised at all to hear that. Chastity had told him once again the previous day how badly she didn't want to work at the shop; but he knew if she didn't say it was what she wanted, she'd be risking good publicity; and disappointment.

Reeve watched her walked around, shaking hands with the professors and she sat down back in her seat, where she spotted her family and continued to wave.

Reeve wasn't far behind as she looked to him again and waved, diploma in hand. Reeve gave a silent clap for her and he watched her looked back out to the crowd to her family.

He didn't want to sit down. He wanted to stand there and watch.

This was probably the last chance he'd get to do so.

He looked down and forgot that in his hands were the two pink carnations. He sighed and looked out to her as she talked to a girl next to her.

Reeve looked down and realized that it wasn't his hands shaking.

It was his whole body.

**_XXXX_**

After one last prayer and the tossing of the caps, the graduation was over. Reeve rushed out to the field to try and find Chastity. He looked for minutes but continued to run into various other friends, such as the young man who'd walked on his hands.

"Flowers, huh? 'Bout time. I never thought you'd come out of your shell." He guffawed.

"Have you seen her?" Reeve yelled to him over the crowd. The man shook his head.

"Sorry, bro… Why doncha go ask Miske? Wasn't she Chast's Roomie?"

Reeve nodded and shook the young man's hand before looking for Miske, Chastity's best friend and roommate.

It wasn't hard. Miske always dyed her hair half orange half purple.

Only today it was black and white; she could have passed for Cruella De Ville's clone.

"Miske!" Reeve yelled, catching the girl's attention.

"Yo! What's up, Reeve-O?"

"Have you seen Chastity? I want to see her off!"

"She's off, man!"

"What?" Reeve asked, feeling a chill go into his stomach.

"She left! Her family came and whisked her away; didn't she tell you she was leaving RIGHT AFTER graduation?"

"No… She didn't." Reeve gasped, feeling betrayed; but Miske put a hand on his shoulder.

"Reeve… You know how she hates goodbyes." Reeve looked up at her, warily, "And you're the last person Chastity would want to say good-bye to you. She probably didn't know _how_ to tell you."

Reeve blushed and nodded, but Miske smiled.

"They parked in section 5, row A. If you run, I'm sure you can catch them."

Reeve's brown eyes lit up and Miske whacked his head.

"GIT! She's OFF!" She yelled. Reeve grinned and sprinted in the other way, yelling good-bye and good luck to Miske. Miske just shook her head and laughed. "Hurry Reeve-O… She wants you bad."

**_XXXX_**

Reeve was once again fighting the crowds to get to Chastity. His body tingled with nerves and hope that he'd get there in time.

"Don't go, don't go, don't go-"

He tried not to step on feet or children as he found the parking lot, which was right in front of the Gamma fraternity house, which was full of young partying boys. Reeve ran, and was noticed ("Run Forrest! RUN!").

Reeve found Section 5, which was 2 yards ahead of the fraternity; and in row A, a blue convertible pulled out, with a hatless Chastity in the backseat.

"Aw… CHASTITY!" Reeve screamed, clutching the flowers.

He saw the car drive off, but Chastity turned in time to see him standing there, his hair askew, panting; flowers in hand.

She looked at him and her heart dropped.

What was she doing?

"…Dad, stop the car! She shrieked, but before her father could act, Chastity jumped out of the coasting vehicle and stumbled on the pavement. She heard her father curse in surprise, but his daughter sprinted with all her might. Reeve looked to see her running to him, her white gown fluttering madly.

Reeve walked up to meet her, holding the flowers, but Chastity's attention wasn't on the flowers. She ran to Reeve and threw her body onto his, both of them falling back as the girl's arms wrapped around Reeve's thin waist. The two recovered quickly from the fall and the both sat up.

"Chastity, I-"

Reeve was about to say goodbye, but was cut off. He wasn't sure what had happened at first, but it hit him that Chastity had pressed his lips to his forcefully.

Reeve's body melted and he wrapped an arm around her as she continued to kiss him.

The Fraternity Boy's whooping and cheers were unheard by them as they separated.

"Chast-"

"I'm sorry, Reeve…" She said, teary-eyed, giving him one more kiss on the forehead. "I have to go…"

Reeve's face had turned red and blank at the sudden thrust of emotion, and he felt her kiss him goodbye once again.

Her gown rustled in the wake of her sprint while she rushed back to her car and the young man came back to reality. He stood up and watched her run to her father.

Reeve was shaking… His face was hotter than summer.

The car sped away, Chastity looking back to Reeve one last time before going out of view.

The young man pushed back his ink black hair and sighed.

"I should have known."

In his hands rest the pink carnations, now bent and ruined. Reeve looked at the flowers, now wet with perspiration. With one last look to the hoard of cars making their way out of the University, Reeve shuddered, taking one last look at the carnations before dropping them to the ground.

"…I screwed up."

**_XXXX_**

First chapter! Yep, some of you may remember Chastity with her son Micolos, but the story's been changed slightly. Hopefully I'll write more so ya'll can find out what's going on.

Anyway, I just wanted to say... I really don't know the difference of Master's and Bachelor's degree, so please, don't flame me.


	2. Regret

As the blue convertible zoomed down the highway, Mr. Morton would occasionally peer over to look at his daughter, who'd been hiding her face in her hands for the past fifteen minutes after a half an hour of crying.

He had watched the scene nearly forty-five minutes earlier as she had locked lips with that dark-haired young man, and then raced back to the car, only to proceed crying.

He listened to Chastity sniffle and whimper as she would occasionally rub her eyes, which continued to spill with tears. She then leaned back and put her hands in her lap and she clasped them together firmly. She then shut her eyes tightly as well and let out a shuddering sigh, which was barely audible for the roar of the wind.

"Chastity, baby, you okay?" Asked her father, who continued to look ahead. Chastity closed her eyes tightly again as the deepening memory of her lips against Reeve's was still reverberating against her brain. She shook her head as her mouth puckered, holding back another bevy of sobs.

Mr. Morton looked at her nervously, but didn't question her again. He put his attention back to the road, approaching their exit, which would lead them to the The Vineyard; the restaurant that Chastity had chosen to have her graduation dinner at. They drove to meet the rest of the family, who had gone ahead to reserve seats.

But Chastity didn't want to leave. It felt as though she'd left her heart in his arms; Reeve's arms, and now she felt hollow and dark inside.

She gripped the material of her graduation gown, which she felt as though she could never take off.

She could almost smell his cologne on it... That faint fragrance that lingered, even after such a brief moment of their bodies touching. She could remember the feeling of his short goatee against her chin as their lips locked.

They all made her heart race faster and turn to stone at the same time.

_'I didn't have to leave... But where else do I have to go? I have no family outside of Rocket Town; I can't live on campus if I'm not a student. Reeve couldn't support me; he can barely afford a week's worth of ramen while mom and dad wouldn't support me just to live with some guy I have a crush on. And then there's the shop..."_

The wind stung the trail of tears that streamed down her face. She opened her eyes to look at the dark sky, which was black with nighttime. After four years of being in Junon, she was used to the city's lights coloring the sky and blocking out the stars.

She swallowed hard, and let another fresh tear slip from her eyelashes. Breathing deep, she sat up and looked out at the road in front of them.

"...His name was Reeve." She choked. Mr. Morton looked over at her, "He was my closest friend, besides Miske." She looked over at her father, her mouth still quivering, "I loved him, dad."

"Loved?"

Chastity felt her stomach turn and she moaned, putting her face in her hands. Her father knew he'd said something sensitive to her and his face turned nervous.

"Chastity, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, okay?" He said with urgency, trying to focus on his upset daughter and the road in front of him.

"How can I say I love him when I just LEFT him there?!" She sobbed, rubbing her eyes, catching her tears as they fell, "But, oh, daddy, I love him so much! He meant the world to me!"

"Why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend?"

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Chastity wailed, confusing her father even more, "We never even went out, I don't even know if he LIKES me that way!"

"Ohh... OOHHH..." Mr. Morton was finally catching on, "So that kiss was..?"

"I didn't know if I'd ever see him again... But... I couldn't leave him without once... Just _once_..." She put her fingers to her lips and felt where she'd kissed Reeve.

All those years together... All those times that she'd nearly told him how she felt... She could nearly remember every instance that those three words nearly fell right off of her tongue.

_I love you_

Chastity looked back up to the sky, sniffling and sick.

_'I love you, Reeve; and it hurts... When I breathe, when my heart beats; it hurts so much... Because of what I did to you.'_

_**XXXX**_

After another fifteen minutes, father and daughter finally arrived in the next town. Chastity rubbed her hands on her face, which was still trying to dry for her tears, as they drove into a large, lovely establishment. On the front of the building, the words 'The Vineyard' were emblazoned in elegant black upon the yellow-ochre-colored stone.

Chastity looked out to the entrance of the building where seven people waited. One was a middle-aged woman; her short, graying, chestnut hair was pulled into a strict, motherly up-do despite the look of utmost pride and joy in her complexion. The other six people surrounding her were young men, better known as Chastity's older brothers.

As Mr. Morton parked the car, Chastity tried to make herself presentable as she exited the vehicle. It was embarrassing enough to have her father watch her drama. The last thing she needed were six other guys poking and prodding her heart with sticks.

"Hey there!" Hollered her eldest brother, Viktor, who slapped her back as she approached them. His dark brown hair seemed to shine like copper in the florescent lighting of the restaurant, "College graduate already! That means you're an old lady now!" He grinned at her. Chastity looked at her brother and forced a quick smile. Her mother, Imelda, walked to her side.

"Viktor, stop that." She nagged. She looked at Chastity, whose face was still red and puffy, "Sweetheart, you okay?" She asked. Chastity mimed a smile, "I know. It's an emotional day. We're just glad you're coming home, dear!" She said with a kind smile.

Chastity tried to keep the smile for her mom. It only slightly worked as she nodded her head.

Eventually her father walked over and wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Are we ready to eat? I'm starved!"

"I'm glad I survived to eat another meal. Dean Talks-a-lot almost made me throw myself off the rafters with his speeches."

"Jules, you behave yourself!" Imelda scolded her second-youngest. She then turned her attention to her husband. "We were lucky," She said softly, pointing to the inside of the restaurant, "They've been booked solid for the graduation. Also, I booked our rooms at the hotel across the block and ordered our plane tickets. Our flight is scheduled for tomorrow at two."

"Excellent, so we have plenty of time to celebrate, right Chastity?" Mr. Morton called out to his daughter, who was slow to his question. She turned around and gave another weak smile and nodded.

Mrs. Morton showed concern to her husband, "Reginald, is she all right?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later." He whispered as they looked ahead to their only daughter, who was being surrounded by her older brothers as they offered their praise in their own 'brotherly' way.

Chastity walked ahead as her siblings chattered amongst themselves. If gabbing old ladies sounded like a cluster of hens, then her brothers were certainly a flock of roosters, squabbling and laughing constantly around her.

Viktor came around and put his hand upon Chastity's shoulder.

"You know, I didn't mean to call you old as in... 'old', you know." He said with a smile that caused an aged dimple to spread across his stubbly cheek. Chastity shook her head.

"It's all right." She mumbled, trying to clear her head. She had not seen her family for five months, since the winter holidays, and, on the plus side, it was her graduation. She masked her sadness with a smile. "I'm just... adjusting."

Viktor looked at her calmly, yet his olive-colored eyes scanned his baby sister.

"I always thought you would be happy to leave that place."

"I don't want to talk about it." She said softly, "Not now."

Viktor kept his eyes on her and noted her behavior, but he backed down.

"All right. I won't force it out of you. Not yet, at least." He said, playfully nudging her shoulder. Chastity nodded as her eyes focused on the hallway in front of her, her head feeling ten versions of numb.

They entered the foyer and approached a podium, where a young woman stood. She recognized them immediately and had the group located to a large booth next to the window. They let Chastity choose where she wanted to sit, and she scooted in right next to the window, where the gleam of the city lights seemed to soothe her.

But no matter how bad the loneliness was, the guilt of leaving Reeve the way that she had was nigh on unbearable.

"So... What was it that you went for again?" Came a question from Brennus, the third eldest Morton child. Chastity looked over at him and tried to put all of her attention to the conversation.

"Accounting and finances." She said with a slight waver to her voice, "I thought it would be a good field to go into."

"Why did Chastity get to choose her major and the rest of us had to go through with cooking school?" Asked Petro, the fourth-born.

"Cause her cooking sucks." quipped Stephanos, the second-born. Chastity stood up and reached over to slap his forearm as the others laughed.

"You jerk!" She grunted as Stephanos leaned back to avoid her.

"Admit it! You can't tell Basil from Cilantro!"

"And you can't tell when you're head's stuck up your-"

"Enough, you two!" Mr. Morton barked softly.

Chastity sat back in her seat, allowing the natural smile to stay on her face for a second longer.

"Hey, Chast, you want me to hang your gown on the coat rack?" Asked Malone, who was the fifth-born and the only blond of the brood. He spoke of Chastity's graduation gown which, underneath it, she wore a simple white tank top and white slacks.

Chastity's hands, which remained under the table and laying on her lap, once again clutched the silken fabric.

"No thanks." She said softly.

All of her brothers were staring at her.

"Are you all right, Chastity?" Stephanos asked.

"I'm fine." She said, her voice already beginning to shake. Her eyes remained fixated on Stephanos. His eyes, which were the same shade of olive as Viktors', locked with hers, "I'm just... sad." She said, lowering her head.

"It can't last forever." Petro said, his grey-blue eyes looking at his little sister with concern, "We all wanted to go back when we graduated, but now that our abilities have all sharpened and we're more confident in not only our teachings, but ourselves-"

Chastity listened to him as he started to talk about something that had nothing to do with the ache in Chastity's heart. But, for this reunion's sake, she let him continue and did her best to keep eye contact.

"So, it might take a while to get used to the thought that 'you can do this', you know? But you know what? You can do this. And while it is sad that this chapter is done, you've got a whole new one ahead of you." He said, opening and closing the palms of his hands like a book.

Chastity listened as he finished, and her brothers offered their praise for Petro's speech. She then gave him a smile, albeit a fake one, and did her best not to cry as she answered: "Yeah. Thanks."

_**XXXX**_

Dinner was delicious, although Chastity was unable to enjoy it. She made herself eat, if only because they had a long trip ahead of them the following day.

Hours later, she was lying on a bed in the local hotel, reclining on its crisp, white sheets. She was sharing a room with Viktor, who was in the bathroom taking a shower.

Chastity had already cleaned up and was in her pink, flannel pajamas. Her graduation gown hung from a post on the headboard and, as she reclined, her arm was reaching up to touch, to feel the fabric.

This day had every element of her life wrapped in one: achievement, happiness, sadness, loss, desire...

Love...

She watched the television blankly as traffic reports gave insight to the road conditions due to the Junon Graduation. The reporter stood outside the Main Hall of the college, giving the updates on the traffic as it was needed.

_"And now it's time for our man on the street! We've got Willem Cruse out on the streets of Junon University talking to graduates, students, and faculty; Willem?"_

A handsome, small-framed man appeared on the screen with a microphone in hand as he was interviewing passer-bys about the ceremonies for the night. Most of them were determined to simply get drunk and have a good time while other craved the company of their family and friends.

Chastity's best friend and roommate, Miske, appeared on the show, allowing Chastity a chance to smile.

_"Now, Miske, What did you major in?"_

_"Mako sciences."_ Miske said proudly, removing a strand of her still two-toned hair from her face.

_"It says here that you graduated valedictorian, right?"_

_"Yes, sir." Miske said proudly still._

_"What are some tips that you can give Junon University hopefuls that will help them on their journey?"_

Chastity listened as Miske did her best to give positive advice on working hard. It wasn't that Miske liked working, she just hated feeling lazy. In the end, Miske couldn't sugar coat it.

_"Willem, you want easy? Breed an Ocean Chocobo. That's about ten times easier than getting anything done right here. And I'm not talking doing things PERFECTLY. I'm talking RIGHT."_

Chastity laughed, remembering the days that she and Miske couldn't even hang out for the girl's nose being so deep in her books.

But still, Miske wished luck to Junon hopefuls where she then left with her mother and father. The two looked phenomenally polished and prim as they stood on either side of their eccentric-looking daughter; however, the pride that beamed from their faces was like a lighthouse.

Chastity watched several more interviews with fellow students, and even several in a group that had already gotten hammered as they sang the Junon Alma Mater out of key and apparently, out of breath, for the young man in the middle passed out on a relatively long note, causing a giggle riot from his buddies, who left him to 'air out' on the sidewalk until the journalist contacted security.

_"All right, let's see here, we've got, you there! Sir!"_

Chastity watched as the camera panned to a man walking up to them.

The sight of him caused Chastity to jump out of bed and get face-to-face with the television.

With that dark hair that she couldn't mistake anywhere and the same black suit that he'd worn to the graduation; Reeve Tuesti was walking toward the journalist. The mere sight of his tall frame caused her face to go pale.

_"Sir! Could we have a word with you?" _He asked, walking up to Reeve, who seemed to be staring at the ground as he walked. Chastity's hand covered her mouth as her heart raced, her stomach flipped, and tears again rimmed her eyes.

Eventually, the reporter caught Reeve's attention and the young man looked up to face him.

_"Sir! Were you a graduate of tonight's ceremony?" _He asked. Reeve looked at him, his dark brown eyes appearing tired as he shook his head and he continued walking.

Chastity then fully noticed his expression and her mouth dropped slightly.

Shining trails of tears littered his face as he ignored the reporter, but the camera tried to keep up with him.

_"Sir? Are you all right?" _He asked again. Reeve stopped and looked at the journalist, his face taut with emotion. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself.

He looked to the camera...

And Chastity could see into those wooden-brown eyes. They seemed to steal her breath and choke her heart as she could look right into those eyes;

And almost feel the pain that she'd caused them. The pain she'd caused _him_.

Another tear rolled down his cheek and he closed those dark-brown eyes, shaking his head as turned away, saying only _"Excuse me."_

The journalist looked to the camera, appearing greatly perplexed.

_"Well, I'm guessing that he either has to re-do a year or he just got dumped!"_ He said, trying to make light of the awkward situation.

Chastity didn't hear the joke; she couldn't even register the reporter's voice. Her mouth hung open as she was still reeling from looking into Reeve's dark eyes as they were brimming with tears, shining like black pearls.

Those tears... Were they her fault? She brought her hands to her chest and could only replay that image of him, inhaling to speak, but stopping himself, almost as though he were about to spill some great secret.

She'd caused him pain. She was sure of it.

She began to curse herself.

_'Some love.'_ She thought, _'Some love. How can I say I love him when I've made him miserable?'_ She asked to herself, _'How can I love him?'_ She asked, curling into a ball as she leaned against the bed.

_'I don't love him._

_I have no right to love him.'_

_**XXXX**_

Reeve walked along the brick-lain sidewalk, which was dark from the recent rain showers.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he made his way to his dorm; which was the last place he wanted to be.

He wanted to wear this suit forever... This suit that he would eventually have to return, only to let some other college frat boy rent it one day and desecrate the memory that was now weaved within its fabrics. It may not have been the most pleasant memory for Reeve, but it was the last one he had of her...

He licked his lips, wishing to catch a faint taste of her lipstick; instead, he tasted only his salty tears.

"Why didn't I ask her? Why?" He asked, putting his face in his hands, "I had every opportunity to ask her out, and what did I do? Nothing."

He sniffled, wondering how many people had seen him make a fool of himself in front of that journalist.

Letting out another shuddering breath, he looked to the sky. The stars weren't visible for the city lights.

"I need stars." He quivered, his lower lip dancing mournfully under his sadness, "Mine's off to live her life... Because I was too slow to ask her to live her life with mine."

****

I'm sorry for any overall sappiness or corniness. This was finished at around 2 in the morning, and sleepiness/nighttime enhances the romance novel/sympathy side of my brain.

All right... It's been over TWO YEARS since I posted the first chapter of this fic. I'm glad I haven't worked on it, because it's given me a chance to play Crisis Core, which had a key element to this fic's future, even if it's not really story-wise. Also, originally, it was going to be written from Reeve's side (Not POV, just focusing in Reeve), but I decided to change it and have it involve Chastity a lot more.

Man, I can't remember when I wrote something this ANGSTY, at least to me it's angsty.

So, a few tidbits, Chastity is the youngest of seven kids and is the only female. Here are the names of the parents and kids in order of their birth and their ages:

Father: Reginald Abercrombie Morton: 56

Mother: Imelda Meredith Morton: 55

Brothers:

Viktor Octavius Morton: 34

Stephanos Anton Morton: 33

Brennus Roscoe Morton: 30

Petro Timon Morton: 28

Malone Beaumont Morton: 25

Jules Willem Morton: 24

Chastity Hosanna Morton: 22


	3. Keep Moving On

It was so strange, being back home. Chastity looked around her room, which was much larger than her old dorm room.

She had been home for several months and things seemed to be going slowly. Ever since she returned, she had been assigned to the task that she had went to college for: keeping the finances in line for the Morton's Inn and Eatery. Her parents had bought her a new desk to replace the rickety one that she had not used since high school and had bought everything she would need, everything from a computer to a rolodex to several packs of pens, folders, and a filing cabinet to round it all off.

She grumbled to herself, looking through the papers. When it came to organization, she was impeccable, but it annoyed her when her brothers had this unnerving habit of just laying papers, receipts and a slew of everything else on her desk and bed all helter-skelter.

Her fingers clicked on the calculator, the register tape lengthening with each numerical addition. It was early evening and she could hear the dining room downstairs bustling with customers. She could also hear those that were staying in the inn. From children to conversing businessmen, the place was packed now that it was the middle of summer and all of the families were coming in as they were most likely heading to the beaches. Some preferred Costa Del Sol, others preferred the quiet tranquility of the beaches to the west, where chocobo sightings were popular.

It was so boring, being home. This was her life now, as she had predicted, working for the family business to procure her financial future. She wished for more, but she continuously told herself that that dream was nothing more than just that. A dream.

She had already told herself; she would no longer mope around about what had happened.

All in all, she blamed her returning to Rocket Town on fear. She would give anything to be with Reeve; but, as it were, she didn't HAVE anything to give. Any sort of money belonged to her parents, and there was no way they would simply let her live with another man, crush or not; but in the end, she was afraid of trying to make a relationship, but having the whole thing fall through; and now she was mostly afraid of what would happen if she confronted Reeve now, after her kiss and run.

His image, his voice, his laugh echoed in her mind and her heart. She tried her best to forget it, but she couldn't.

She wouldn't let herself forget the most beautiful man she'd ever met.

A bump from one of the rooms shocked Chastity as she realized she'd drifted off in thought and she returned to work, giving her head a shake.

_"I wonder how much longer the war will continue."_

_"However long it takes for Wutai to realize that they're not an island. ShinRa needs their land for their mako reactors."_

Chastity eavesdropped as she calculated, listening in as two businessmen discussed the ongoing war between the ShinRa Electric Company and the fiercely independent country of Wutai.

She sighed, having grown weary hearing about the war.

_"I tell you what, though. That Sephiroth... Whew. I've never heard of anyone like him."_

_"He so young, I'm amazed at how far he's come... He was only about Seventeen when he got into First Class."_

Chastity continued to listen to the men's conversation. She'd heard of Sephiroth; she'd heard of him many times throughout her college years. The war with Wutai had begun during her last year of high school and at first, it frightened her, but her friend Miske just shook it off.

_"This is between ShinRa and Wutai. It's got nothin' ta do with us, so just sit back, relax and watch what unfolds. Besides, whether ShinRa wins or not, we'll still have our electricity, and everything else."_

_"What if Wutai tries to attack other nations?"_

_"You're so paranoid! They have nothing against us, and even if they did try, ShinRa is practically EVERYWHERE nowadays. We're gonna be fine. The Wutai have always been reclusive, and a random attack just doesn't seem like their style. So don't worry."_

Chastity had kept in touch with Miske over the months. Miske was on her way to becoming a great scientist for ShinRa, which made Chastity smile. She wouldn't be in her accountant position had her friend not been the one to tutor her nearly nonstop on math while doing her own learning.

Speaking of which, they were due to talk tonight as Chastity looked at the calendar in from of her which read 'Phone Miske: 7 PM'

_**XXXX**_

Ruvie Tuesti walked through the foyer of her home. She'd just finished the dishes and she could still smell the fragrance of cut grass, even though her son had mowed the lawn earlier in the morning.

Mr. Tuesti was outside in the backyard with some friends, cooking on the grill as he'd done nearly every day over the summer. The air was relaxed and happy as their son was home from college.

Speaking of which, Ruvie took to the stairs where his room was located, as he'd been in there since the morning chores had been finished.

She opened the door and spotted him sitting Indian-style on his bed. He was hunched over as his fingertips were clasped together, as in contemplation. Strewn across his bed was a grand number of pictures, their gloss shining from the sunlight peeking in through the shades.

"Reeve?" Ruvie called softly, catching the attention of her son as his dark brown eyes averted to look at her.

"Hey." He said with a small smile. Ruvie stepped inside as he slowly began to gather some of the items.

"Tyring to figure out which ones to put in your album?" She asked, taking a cautious seat on the edge of Reeve's bed. He nodded and returned his attention to the group of photos, where he then ran his hand across one picture absentmindedly. Ruvie looked at it and saw a young woman with curly brown hair in a pink sundress as she stood in front of an old, weathered cafe. She looked at Reeve, who stared at the picture longingly and took his hand in hers, "...She's pretty."

Reeve snapped his gaze to his mother and blushed. Ruvie smiled, "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." She said, giving his hand a squeeze.

"...'Kay." Reeve responded. As Ruvie took her leave, Reeve looked back at the picture of the young woman.

_**XXXX**_

_"Reeve!"_

_Reeve looked up from his stroll to see two girls sitting on a picnic bench. It was his second day back at Junon University of his third year and he'd decided to take a walk to refresh his memory of the area, and to calm his nerves about another year._

_He smiled at the girls and took his hand out of his pocket to wave at them._

_"Hey Chastity! Hey Miske!" He called as the girls waved back excitedly. Miske wore a simple tank top and shorts while Chastity dressed in a flowing pink sundress._

_"How's it goin', Reeve-o?" Miske asked, using her pet-name for her friend as she leaned over and ruffled his black hair. Reeve chuckled as he allowed the gesture._

_"I'm glad to be back."_

_"Aww, Did you miss us?" Miske grinned to Chastity, who radiated a small smile. Reeve grinned._

_"You know it." He joked before continuing, "I swear, it gets so boring back home."_

_"Welcome to my life." Miske groaned. Both she and Reeve were only children coming from small towns. Reeve was from the country town of Kalm while Miske hailed from Corel, a mining village. She and Chastity had become best friends in the course of their freshmen year of college and became roommates for their second year._

_"What about you, Chastity?" Reeve asked. Chastity rolled her eyes, remembering her vacation._

_"Busy. Between cooking, cleaning, washing, avoiding my brothers... My summer was nice and jam-packed."_

_"Hell, college IS Chastity's summer vacation." Miske joked. Chastity gave a groan and laughed as Reeve did. _

_"Oh, hey," Chastity then said to him, "You remember the help you gave me with pre-calculus?" _

_"Yeah. How'd it go?" _

_"I passed!" She said with a wide, wide-toothed grin, "My parents framed my report card and hung it in the diner." She said with an embarrassed smile. Reeve returned the grin happily._

_"I guess you owe me a coffee then, huh?" He asked jokingly, tapping his knuckles against her arm in a play-slap. _

_Chastity's blue eyes lit up and she looked embarrassed again._

_"Oh!... Sure!"_

_"I'm joking." Reeve said, snickering. Chastity bit her lip and wrinkled her nose._

_"I can still do it. After all the hours you put in to helping me."_

_"Yeah, back when I needed the coffee." _

_"I offered you coffee!" Chastity spat._

_"All you ever have is that frou-frou, mocha-latte-hazelnut stuff that's more froth than anything!"_

_Across the way, Miske snorted in entertainment. "Well, we weren't planning on doing anything; we could go and get some coffee now." _

_Reeve and Chastity looked at her._

_"Now?" They asked in unison. Miske laughed and cradled her face in her hands._

_"Oh wow, you guys are too cute together."_

_"What?" Chastity asked, feeling her face become red. Reeve's brown eyes widened in surprise._

_"Seriously, you're giving me diabetes." Miske said as she stood up, dusting off the back of her pants._

_"Excuse me?" Chastity called, getting up from the tabletop to stand on its bench as she yelled at her friend, "What's that supposed to mean?" She cried indignantly, stepping off of the bench and storming after her friend, the flip-flops she wore clapped against her feet as she jogged. She continued to rant as Reeve watched with a smile on his face. Chastity then turned around to look at him as he continued to smile. She shrugged casually as she said, "Well. I guess we could go now." _

_Reeve walked over to her and laughed._

_"Sure." He said softly, feeling his heart well as he walked past her. He felt this great, overpowering urge to simply offer his arm to her as they walked side-by-side and yet; he never did. He simply walked next to her, watching her curly hair bounce with each step._

_**XXXX**_

Reeve had the picture in his hand as he stood at his desk. All of the other pictures had been stacked rather precariously on his bed. He sighed as he stared at it and he looked up at his calendar. It had been three months since graduation, since he'd had his first kiss with her.

'What does it matter?' He asked himself, 'I knew she was leaving... Regardless of the circumstance. Love or not...'

He slid the picture into the nook of his computer monitor's frame and reminded himself to buy a frame for the photo before he left for his last year of college.

He turned to leave, but as he did, he looked back to the picture and sighed.

'...A frame.' He sighed. He began to contemplate this. A frame to immortalize a picture of someone that he adored; someone who had given evidence that she returned his love and yet, left. He walked back and took the picture from the computer and sighed.

He looked to the bed, where he was about to place the picture with the others, but he couldn't bring himself to place it with the others, yet, something told him to do so.

Something in his heart told him to put the picture down.

Was a memory worth all this trouble?

'She's more than a memory.' Reeve grumbled as he firmly held the picture, and instead of placing it back on the bed, he compromised with his arguing mind and placed it on his desk as he left.

_**XXXX**_

Chastity lay on her bed with her ear to the phone. She listened to the line on the other end ringing as she called Miske. In time, a click sounded along with Miske's favorite greeting for her best friend:

"What is the up?" She cheered. Chastity laughed and sat up as she answered.

"Not much. How about you?"

"Big and new big news!! I've got an interview in Midgar next month!"

"Holy crap you're joking." Chastity said, her mouth dropping.

"No way, girl, I am on my way to the big times!"

"Miske, that's great!" Chastity cheered, almost hearing Miske's ego inflate over the phone.

"Yeah. I'd might as well get my fill of fresh air now. If I get this job, it'll be ozone-city for me."

"You live in a coal mine, I really don't think there's any competition, iron-lungs." Chastity laughed.

"So, how's life as the official money-keeper of the Morton's Inn and Eatery?" Miske asked. Chastity sighed, looking around her room, which definitely looked the part of a financier.

"Boring; slow... Just the way that I like it." She replied, reclining on her bed.

"Slacker." Miske snorted.

"Mm-Hmm."

"Just like you slacked out on Reeve."

Chastity acted friendly, but she felt a knife twist in her heart. "Stop it!"

"I'm serious! I can't tell you how MAD I am that you left him hanging there!" Miske nagged.

"I'm mad at myself!" Chastity said, putting a hand over her forehead. She hated talking about this subject.

"Then why didn't you stay with him?"

"I was scared!"

"Of what?"

"OF HIM!"

Chastity's sudden cry even surprised herself. Miske was silent for a moment as she could hear Chastity sniffle.

"How could you be scared of him?" She asked, "He was only the nicest guy around you."

"I know."

"Then why were you scared?"

"I didn't know if he liked me the same way. You know... I was scared that if I told him and he didn't feel the same, I could lose him."

Miske's exasperated sigh on the other end made Chastity frustrated.

"Oh geez...But why did you kiss him before you left?"

"... I wanted to. At least once."

"How do you think he feels about that?"

"I don't know."

"Is that why you did it? So you wouldn't hear if he liked you or not?"

"That wasn't really what was going through my mind..."

"And what if he did love you?"

Chastity felt her insides tug. "I guess that's what I get for leaving him."

Chastity didn't see Miske nearly beating herself on the head for the frustration she was feeling.

"You're a mess, girl. Seriously."

"Yeah, Yeah."

"... Have you ever thought about calling him?" She asked. Chastity closed her eyes and curled into a ball.

"I can't."

"Yes you can!" Miske urged.

"No... I don't have his number."

"Four years of college and you never got his number?"

"Our rooms were in the same building... I didn't need it."

"You're bluffing. What's the REAL reason, girl?" Miske growled. Chastity sighed, wishing that this conversation could have taken a different turn. She swallowed and clenched her fists.

"I was embarrassed."

"Of what?"

"I didn't want to just go 'Hey! Can I have your number?'"

"WHAT?"

"I would never have been able to do it with a straight face. He would have caught on."

"That you liked him?"

"Yeah."

"SO?!"

"So, what?!"

"SOOOO... You avoid every possible manner of giving this guy that you CONSTANTLY fawn over any sort of romantic vibes JUST because you're afraid it could have spooked him away from you because he MIGHT NOT have like you THAT WAY."

"In a nutshell." Chastity said, investigating her fingernails, trying to find some kind of mental escape from her ridiculous excuses for her fears.

"Holy Hell in a handbag, girl you are driving me crazy."

"Mm-Hmm."

Chastity's hum of agreement led to a few seconds of silence as she inspected her toes after her fingernails.

"_I _have his number." Miske chirped. Chastity felt sparks fly with a sudden adrenaline rush; along with a sense of dread. "I could give it to you."

Chastity's hands began to tremble as her heart sped up.

"I..." She choked; she imagined it in her mind: Getting his number, only to call him and then hear the all-too-sudden click of him hanging up on her once she said 'Hi! It's Chastity!"

It brought tears to her eyes.

"Well?" Miske asked. Chastity whimpered.

"I can't." She said, shaking her head, "I can't take it."

"Chastity, please. If I give it to you, that doesn't mean you have to call him tonight, or even tomorrow. It would just be something for you to-"

"I don't want it." Chastity said sternly as she clenched her fist again, gathering a handful of the fabric that was her bed sheet as she replied a second time; her voice nearly inaudible for her shamed whisper, "I don't want it."

"All right." Miske said in a strangely upbeat tone, "But don't say I didn't try. I really wish you would get a hold of you fears, girl."

"I know."

"Then DO something about it. I can't find the path that'll make you happy; you hafta to that on your own."

"I know." Chastity said again.

There was another interlude of silence and humming as they mulled over their conversation.

Chastity felt every sort of urge to ask for the number, but she also feared having it. Looking at it every day, wondering if she should attempt to call Reeve; but the fear of him being angry with her was far too strong.

"So, my birthday's next week..." Miske said, "Any way you can get me and my family in for free?"

"You cheapskate!" Chastity hissed.

"Hey! I just spent four years of my life with my nose in the oldest, dirtiest, dustiest books in the world AND graduated valedictorian! I think I deserve something nice! Besides, it'll give us a chance to hang out before I go to Midgar."

Chastity smiled. Despite their squabbles, Miske was the closest thing Chastity ever had to a sister; and she smiled at the aspect of getting to see her again.

"Besides, you OWE me for all that tutoring, don'cha think?"

With a giggle from Chastity and a few 'hmm?'s' from Miske, Chastity nodded.

"All right. I'll ask my folks."

"Thanks girl. And you know I only bitch 'cause I care."

"Does that mean you're nice to people you hate?"

"Pfft, now you're talking crazy-like."

_**XXXX**_

The sun was beginning to set just behind the mountains, leaving a trail of golden rays to paint the reddening sky. In the backyard of a flower-surrounded cottage, a young man stepped out onto the backyard veranda.

"Hey Reeve!" An older man called out to him. Reeve smiled to his father and his several friends and waved.

"There he is!" Called one of Mr. Tuesti's friends. As Reeve approached, he wrapped his arm around the boy roughly as his other hand held a beer, "Your old man's been telling us about how great you've been doing!"

Reeve smiled as his father offered him a drink and he accepted.

"It's going pretty good." He said, opening the bottle eagerly.

"I remember when you were just a teeny baby; I mean just-born," said the other friend as he connected his thumb and index finger to make his point on just how small Reeve was, "And now look at ya! Taller 'n me, smart like a whip;"

"He sure looks a heck of a lot better 'n you too, that's for sure." Said the other friend as he and Mr. Tuesti laughed heartily. Reeve chuckled as well as the man started again, waving his hand around furiously as he retorted.

"Ahh, keep your two-cents to yourselves." He grumbled as Mrs. Tuesti stepped outside. She held a green water pail as she prepared to tend to her flowers.

Reeve looked around the yard, which was a myriad of colors and shapes for his mother's garden. He broke from the group of guys to join Ruvie as she filled the pail from the waterspout on the side of the house.

"Do they bore you as much as me?" Ruvie chuckled as she stood up to look at her son. Reeve laughed as he followed his mother from plant to plant.

"Just a little."

"Your father's grown a little more senile each year you've been gone. He has nothing better to do than to be with those friends of his."

"Sorry." Reeve chuckled. Ruvie shook her head at him.

"Don't be. You know how proud of you we are."

"I know, mom." Reeve said, feeling rather awkward with having this conversation all the while he kept his beer in his hand, "You've really gotten along with your garden. You have more flowers every year."

"Yes... I have a lot of spare time anymore." Ruvie said, winking at Reeve. He looked around at the flowers, noting their shapes and colors.

"Hey mom?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"... Do we have carnations?"

"Carnations..? No. I don't believe so." She said, "Why?"

Reeve blushed at the inquiry of a flower in front of his father and friends.

"No reason." He said, shrugging. Ruvie chuckled.

"My son, the botanist." She giggled. Reeve blushed even redder and took a drink from his beer.

He looked around, smelling the fragrances that wafted through the thick summer heat. He sighed and looked back to the flowers that danced in the slow breeze.

"You know that girl in the picture? The one from earlier?" He asked. Without looking up, Ruvie answered.

"Mm-Hmm."

"She graduated this year. I got her some carnations, but never got them to her."

"Why not?"

"They kinda got crushed."

"Oh, sweetheart," Ruvie said, standing up, "I'm so sorry! What happened?"

Reeve looked away and blushed.

"She kinda knocked me down... While she was kissing me."

Ruvie's hands flew up to cover her mouth, but her smile was all to evident to Reeve.

"Reeve! You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!" She said jubilantly.

Reeve's face turned into a pained smile.

"I don't. I didn't..."

Ruvie's hand lowered as did her smile.

"We never..."

"Reeve?" Ruvie asked, reaching out to her son as he faltered; but this time, no tears came. He was completely calm.

"I never took the chance."

"Well, why?"

Reeve's eyes focused on the water pail in his mother's free hand and he sighed.

"Because I waited for her; but I wasn't quick enough, I guess."

Ruvie put her hands on her hips.

"Don't blame yourself, Reeve. She left on her own terms."

Reeve looked at his mother.

"I know, but... I can't blame her." He said as he looked into his mother's eyes, "I don't want to. If she's happy where she is... Then I'm happy too."

Ruvie watched her son as he took another drink. Reeve knew she was worried; which was something he couldn't take. After he finished his drink, he looked at the bottle and made a face. His disgusted expression made Ruvie crack a smile.

"Dad! This stuff sucks! It tastes so much like crap it's making me feel the same!"

"Blame Chaucer! He brought it over!" Mr. Tuesti barked, pointing at the balding man without missing a beat.

Ruvie laughed, rolling her eyes as Reeve looked back at her. She patted her son's shoulder and went back to her flowers as he watched.

_'Yeah. I can do this.'_ Reeve thought to himself, watching the water from the pail bounce off of the flower petals, _'I can live. I can live without her._

_'But I'm sure gonna miss her like hell.'_

_**XXXX**_

_I'm really not certain who all is interested in this. My last chapter didn't get much reception._

_I'm also sorry that Chastity acts like my KH OC, Lucinda DX_

_However, I'm trying to set things up for the progressing storyline. Hopefully it'll get more interesting as time goes by._

_FF7, Reeve, Ruvie, Sephiroth, ShinRa, Junon, Kalm, Rocket Town (C) Square Enix_

_Chastity, Miske, random characters (C) me_


	4. microwave meals and cookies

Chastity walked down the hall towards the kitchen, eager to have something to eat.

The loud bustling sounds from downstairs continued as dessert was being served.

The Morton's home was nearly half a century old and had been modified for the sole purpose of their business, which had started at the same time. Chastity's grandparents had been excellent entrepreneurs who never turned away a customer; even to this day, they would welcome anyone from ShinRa to Wutai themselves. They had become famous for their diverse hospitality within their first few years of business, and that fame had launched them into the status of 'household name' to this very day.

The first floor of the house was the guests' dining area. A gigantic room, well decorated with memorabilia from guests that had thanked them for their service. Also on the first floor was the kitchen, where Viktor headed the cooking with their father. Their mother and Jules were in charge of taking orders and the billing.

One other brother was assigned to cleaning downstairs, one other would help in the kitchen, and the final two were keeping up with the rooms in the inn.

Then there was the second floor, which housed the rooms that guests could rent out. It looked like your normal hotel; clean, crisp carpets lined the hallway, as did a grand number of doors along the walls, leading into individual rooms.

Then there was the third; and topmost; floor. This was the living quarters for the Morton family. Within the hour, the rest of the brood would be up here, grabbing whatever they could find to eat before retiring for the night.

Chastity sighed as she entered the kitchen, looking around for some dinner. She hadn't been blessed with her brothers' cooking skills, so she usually stuck with microwave meals. She was lucky enough to know a couple of recipes, but no matter how many times she attempted to cook them, they never turned out quite as good as if her brothers had made it.

After ripping off the plastic seal to her chosen frozen dinner, she placed it in the microwave for some nuking.

Her conversation with Miske was still fresh in her mind, and she was truly eager to ask her parents if they could let her stay for the week of her birthday. She looked out her window to see the darkness of twilight setting in.

It was indeed very boring. Being away from Junon, her friends, and the hustle and bustle of the town made home seem incredibly dull, even with all of the customers that they get; her 'new' life wasn't at all the fabulous one she had always dreamed of.

Unfortunately, the only most fabulous life she could imagine was the one inside Reeve's arms.

"But I'm too much of a damned chicken to ask for what I want." Chastity said, putting her head in her hands, looking bored and frustrated at the same time. She began to play with the salt shaker on the table, she placed her finger on the metal topper and began twirling it on its base.

It spilled over and she quickly grabbed a pinch of escaping salt with her right hand and threw it over her left shoulder.

Sighing, she tried to relax.

"It's over. It's over, over, over; that's enough! I'm so TIRED of feeling sorry."

But every time she would tell herself that she was going to continue on; his face would linger in her mind; his confused, tear-filled eyes looking at her from the concrete after she kissed him.

"STOPPIT CHASTITY!" She screamed to herself, once again burying her face in her hands, her brown curls spilling over onto the table as she bent over, "Stop it... Please... Reeve, stop it."

She cried, but it was so empty. Her racking sobs didn't bring relief, only more pain and frustration. She noticed that her crying was for naught; as she couldn't really cry. Her tears were hollow, and calm easily came after several sobs, but her head still hurt, no matter how hard she tried to accept the blame of messing everything up.

She didn't want to let him go.

"It's all my fault."

"Does that mean you're the one who ate all my cinnamon twists?"

Chastity jumped and turned around, finding Viktor at the counter, wiping his hands with a towel.

"Chastity, what's going on?" He asked expectantly, "You've been so depressed since you got back here, you cry at the drop of a hat-"

"Nothing's wrong." Chastity said, her voice dripping poison as she tried to speak clearly.

"Then what's the deal? You keep saying you're to blame for something-"

"Because I screwed it up!"

"What up?" Viktor asked, becoming irritated.

"Everything!" Chastity shouted back, becoming equally irate.

"How?"

"BECAUSE I'M THE BIGGEST ASS ON THE PLANET THAT'S HOW!" Chastity screamed, standing up so fast that her chair wobbled. Viktor's eyebrows raised in interest as his little sister continued; "I had THE best chance in the world to be happy and I BLEW IT!" She roared, putting her hands to her ears and FINALLY; the true tears came. She slid to the floor and began to cry, "Miske was right... She's always right..."

Viktor walked over and sat down next to Chastity, where he pulled his baby sister close.

"Chastity." Viktor spoke, looking at her with his unyielding olive eyes, "Does this hafta do with that Reeve guy?"

Chastity stiffened, "How... Who told you?"

"Mom told me, after dad told her. We were all been wondering why you've been so off lately, I mean... Back during the Holidays when we were together you were as absolute ray of sunshine and now you're just... You're not you. We're worried, Chast."

Looking at her brother, Chastity whimpered and then put her head on his chest. Viktor brought his hand around to cradle her head.

"What did mom say?" She asked, feeling one of her tears fall into Viktor's shirt. Viktor gave a loose shrug.

"That you really liked him."

"He meant so much to me... But I was afraid to tell him. Something just... I couldn't bring myself to tell him."

"It's all right, Chastity."

"NO!" Chastity shrieked, grabbing a handful of Viktor's shirt, "...It's not all right."

Viktor sighed, letting Chastity continue to cling to him. He wasn't too sure of what to say or do to help her.

Instead, he took her by the arms and proceeded to help her up.

"Come on, kiddo." He grunted, heaving his hiccupping sister onto her feet. He dusted off her shoulders and grabbed a napkin from the counter, which he promptly handed to Chastity, "Look, I-"

"I don't want a lecture." Chastity grumped, wiping her face, "I just got that from Miske."

"So why are you crying?" Viktor asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Because you asked me what was wrong, you jerk!" Chastity threw her wadded-up tissue at Viktor as she stormed away, giving a growling groan as she did. Viktor smirked.

"Oh yeah."

Chastity rushed out of the kitchen and stalked down the hall, her feet thumping on the floor. Her tears were beginning to stop, but her pride kept her from taking a fresh breath as she swung her bedroom door open and slammed it shut once inside. She then flung her body onto her large bed, letting herself bounce upon impact.

She sat up and grabbed one of her pillows, where she started to smack it against her bed; however, each time it thumped the mattress, it only caused her frustrations to grow. She couldn't get out her anger. She continued to beat the pillow, over and over, listening to its dull thuds, until her door opened.

Chastity looked over at whoever it was with a snarl.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

It was Viktor, who held a plate with a small black tray on it.

"You forgot your dinner."

_**XXXX**_

Chastity leaned back against the pillow she had just been smacking the stuffing out of as Viktor sat on the bed with her. Together, they chowed down on a microwave meal as Chastity became calm.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." She said softly, more tears welling up as she did. Viktor licked his spoon and tried to give a smile.

"Eh. It's okay. We all make mistakes, Chastity."

"I wish I hadn't done mine."

Viktor rolled his eyes.

"Dra-Maaaa~" He sang, getting a kick from Chastity as she let a giggle escape from her mouth, "Hey... Was this the guy we met during your holiday break in your Junior year? The dark-haired guy. Didn't he have the funny last name? "Testy, Twis-"

"Tuesti. That's him."

"Tuesti? Where the hell do ya come from to get that curse of a name? Tooo-Ess-Teeee..." Viktor exaggerated his face as he over exaggerated Reeve's last name.

"He's from Kalm and I think his last name is very unique."

"Chastity Tuesti." Viktor grinned, getting Chastity to stare at him with an open mouth as she froze, having been ready to take another bite of her food, "Oohhhhhh, she likey that."

"Viktor, you're such a butt." She said, finally taking a bite of her meal.

"I see goosebumps."

Chastity stared at him with her spoon in her mouth as she wrinkled her nose in anger.

"All right, I'm sorry." Viktor said, trying not to smile.

Chastity just looked away to her arm, which she could indeed feel was prickling with tiny bumps.

_Chastity Tuesti_

A knock at the door signaled the siblings to look over as their mother entered the room.

"There you are." She said, brushing a strand of her graying hair away, "We just finished cleaning up downstairs, so if you all wanted to join us in the kitchen, you're more than welcome to."

Chastity and Viktor nodded. Every evening after the guests had retired to their rooms and the dining room was cleaned, the Morton's gathered into the dining room for some food and family time. They slid off of the bed, plates in hand and began on their way to the kitchen.

"Wanna help me fix up a quick dessert?" Viktor asked. Chastity smiled and nodded.

"Can we make the chocolate chip macadamia cookies?"

Viktor grinned, "You're becoming dad." He said, knowing their father's favorite snack. Chastity shrugged.

"No, I've just got a favor to ask."

"Ahh... I see. In that case, I'll get out the good chocolate chips."

Chastity grabbed Viktor's arm.

"You know you're my favorite brother, right?"

"Good. Does that mean you'll up my pay?"

"Hell no."

_**XXXX**_

As the last of the family piled into the kitchen, the sweet aroma of Viktor's rich cookies wafted into the mens' nostrils; including that of Mr. Morton, who instantly provided a smile at the scent.

"Hey, ya'll." Viktor said, as he piled the cookies onto a plate and Chastity filled several glasses with milk.

"Dude! Cookies!" Cheered Jules as he rushed to the table. Viktor chuckled as he slid another tray of cookie dough into the oven. Mrs. Morton walked in to take her seat next to her husband as Chastity handed the glasses around.

"Did you talk to Miske, Chastity?" She asked, knowing her daughter's weekly routine of calling her best friend.

"Yeah. We talked for about an hour. She's got a job interview at Midgar next month!"

"Good for her." Mr. Morton said, nodding his head in approval, "That girl deserves a big break like that."

Chastity smiled.

"I was wanting to ask, dad. Miske was wondering if she could come for a visit. Her birthday's next week, and she was wondering if she and her family could come... for cheap, even?"

"Cheap? Hell, I'll pay the girl to come."

"Really?" Chastity asked, her face lighting up. Mr. Morton nodded.

"Of course. I think you could use a visit from her. Viktor can cook up the cake and we can even decorate." Chastity looked at Viktor with a smile on her face. Her big brother nodded as he stood next to the stove, "Besides, I figured something was up when I smelled these cookies; I was afraid one of ya's was gonna ask for a raise. This is a much better request."

"Viktor already asked for a raise." Chastity tattled, looking over to her big brother, who just stuck his tongue out at her.

"I thought we couldn't get raises!" Willem whined with a mouth full of cookie. Mrs. Morton crossed her arms.

"No one is getting a raise! This family gets the same pay!"

"Aww, mama!" whined Brennus, as he lay his chin onto the table.

"I don't want to hear it! As our profits raise, so does your pay! It's been that way ever since your father was a boy!" She said as Mr. Morton began to shake his cookie as his children.

"And it's not like we're hard-pressed for money. We've comfortably sent seven children to college and our finances are still more than intact."

There was a choir of groans as the Morton offspring sang their protests.

"Keep it up and payments will get _docked_! After all, we could afford a new oven." Mr. Morton grinned.

The kitchen went silent as the Morton siblings kept their mouths shut; but not for long as a fresh back of cookies was piled in front of them.

_**XXXX**_

_A nice, short chapter. It's been a while since I updated this story; I've been working on writing a Hollander-centric fanfiction, but decided that this one needed some equal attention._

_Sorry for the update delay DX_

_*EDIT - 1-4-11: At one point in this chapter, Chastity called her brother a retard. I took it out because I didn't think it was all that tasteful._


	5. Visitation

Mr. Morton walked through the hallway of the top floor of the Morton's Inn and Eatery. He was on his break and he decided to grab a cup of coffee and read the news in the sanctuary of the kitchen.

He passed by his daughter's room, where he heard voices and giggling. He opened the door and peeked in to see Chastity sitting at her desk as her newly arrived best friend, Miske, made herself at home as she lounged on the bed.

"Hi Mr. Morton!" She called, waving her hand. Reginald chuckled. Miske looked a lot different since the last time he saw her. Her hair was now colored a dusky sand color, which contrasted with her usual out-there look, and she wore a slight dusting of powder on her face.

"How's everything going?" He asked.

"Fine, daddy." Chastity answered with a smile. Miske leaned forward as she sat Indian-style on the bed.

"Are my parents still downstairs?" She asked. Reginald nodded.

"Yup. Your mothers are whipping up a gossip storm downstairs. They sound like a gaggle of hens, just like the two of you."

"Bye, daddy." Chastity urged, waving her hand forcefully at her father as he chuckled and closed the door, leaving the girls to their privacy.

Miske sighed, looking around the large room.

"This is so cool! Your parents are the best!" She said. Chastity laughed.

"I was so happy when he okayed the visit. I haven't seen ANYONE since graduation-"

"Well, I'd come and visit, but with these stinkin' mountains in the way..." Miske grinned. Chastity smiled.

"Besides that." She giggled. Miske relaxed on the bed and sighed.

"It's funny, you know. I think your dad had just gotten used to the way I look before graduating, and then when he saw me come in, he just about fell over."

Chastity laughed, "He's probably surprised to see you look normal. After three years of blue hair and go-go boots, it is weird to see you looking like a natural human being."

"Well, I've gotta make a good impression in Midgar. I doubt they'll take me if I look like I jumped out of a music video."

"This is true." Chastity mused, "Is this why you've also started wearing makeup?"

Miske looked at her reflection in the mirror next to Chastity's bed and regarded not only the douse of makeup that covered her face, but also the reduction in her acne as there were less of the little bumps that the makeup covered.

"Yes and no. Remember my cousin who got married last month?"

"Yeah."

"Well, as I walked into her dressing room, she took one look at me without my makeup on, sat me down, and started caking on foundation and crap like there was no tomorrow. I thought I would look like one of those ugly, orange housewives on T.V., but instead, I was surprised to see that it looked so clean. She really did an amazing job. So I started doing it myself. I began to buy makeup, and then facial cleansers; and then next thing I know, my face is looking better without the makeup because of the cleansers, so now I don't even have to use that much makeup; which is good because that crap's expensive."

"I hear that."

"Shut up. rich girl!" Miske grinned, throwing a pillow at Chastity, who screamed as she halfway caught the pillow, "It's weird. I used to preach about how useless makeup is; but now I think that's what's so fun about it!"

Chastity laughed, "Now you know why I do it all the time!"

"Only when you were gonna see Ree-"

Miske stopped herself and she bit her lip, looking nervous as she did. Chastity felt a pang in her heart as she suspected the name that would have been blurted out, but Miske's reaction was the first thing on her mind.

"What is it?" Chastity asked. Miske's face relaxed and she looked to her feet before looking back up at her friend.

"Nothing. I just... Promised myself that I was gonna do my best not to bring... _him _up. I know it upsets you."

Chastity looked at Miske with confusion.

"You mean you're not angry with me?"

"Hell no! I'm still angry!" Miske said, waving her arm upward, as though swatting the question away violently, "I only promised myself because I don't wanna bring up the subject and ruin the visit."

"You're not going to ruin anything." Chastity smiled. Miske shrugged.

"Well, anyway. I know it upsets you, so I told myself that I'd lay off. It's been three months and the subject _is _getting pretty old." She said, smirking and getting another laugh from Chastity.

"I can second that." Chastity sighed.

Miske looked at her warily.

"So are you over him?" She asked. Chastity stiffened.

"What makes you think that?"

Miske shrugged again, "Well, you didn't even get mad at me. Are you over it? Over him?"

Chastity shook her head and lowered it.

"...No. That'll take a long time."

The two girls remained silent for a moment as Chastity turned back to the paperwork on her desk. She prevented the wetness that had suddenly built in her eyes from forming into full tears. She did her best to not allow the shuddering sigh that escaped from her lungs from being to loud.

"So, do you still have to work while I'm here?" Chastity jumped as Miske plucked a piece of paper off of the desk and she started reading it, "Bo~gus." She sang, letting the paper slip from her hands as Chastity grabbed it with a chuckle.

"Sorry. Dad's rules. The boys are all cookers and cleaners. I'm the only one with mathematical skills."

"That _I_ helped you to achieve!" Miske said, putting her nose to the air. Chastity grinned.

"You and Reeve."

A devilish grin curled upon Miske's lips, "Oooh, she _is _getting brave."

"Hush up." Chastity said with a painful blush.

_**XXXX**_

Two hours and half a quart of ice cream later, Chastity and Miske relaxed in the den on the couch as they flipped through the channels on the television. Eventually they settled on watching the news and Miske recited her imitation of every reporter:

"Blah blah blah blah **mako**, blah blah blah blah blah **Wutai **blah blah **President ShinRa's moustache takes over the corporation** blah blah blah..."

Chastity joined in every now and then as they kept the channel on mute, but she never thought her jokes were as good as Miske's.

Her focus would be lost every now and then on the twitter at the bottom. The strip of written blurbs of goings-on in the world had her eyes constantly shifting,

It was eventual that a name of interest crossed the page with news on the Wutai War.

_Newest SOLDIER great, Sephiroth, prepares to be dispatched into Wutai for the second time this year next month._

"Boy, they love him, don't they?" Chastity asked between Miske's yakking.

"Who?" Miske inquired. Chastity pointed to the screen.

"Sephiroth. The newsreel was talking about him going back to Wutai."

"Again? Didn't they just release him from duty?"

Chastity bit her lip as her cheeks puffed with laughter, "You said 'duty'."

Miske pushed her best friend with a giggle, "That's what I heard. It couldn't have been more than a couple weeks ago that they'd taken him out of Wutai; or at least I thought I heard it."

"That's not a lot of time to rest." Chastity said, eating another spoonful of ice cream. Miske looked at Chastity, her hazel-green eyes wide.

"You don't watch a lot of news, do you?"

"No. Why?"

"Sephiroth is supposed to be the gem of SOLDIER. I've seen his training videos online, he's futzin' hard_**core**__._ He doesn't need the rest. He can lay waste to a Dual Horn herd faster than you can say-"

"_Futzin'? _Did you just say _futzin?" _Chastity hissed. Miske's shoulders slumped as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm trying to watch my language. What with ShinRa and all..."

"Miske conforming? That's what I call hardcore."

"Your version of hardcore is a poodle." Miske said, digging her spoon into the tub of ice cream that Chastity held.

It wasn't fifteen minutes later that the news began airing SOLDIER footage along with clips taken from campsites near Wutai. Warriors would speak to the reporters about the conditions under which they were living and the fighting styles of not only their SOLDIER members, but the abilities of that of their enemies, the Engestu, Wutai's greatest warriors.

"I'm gonna marry a SOLDIER one day." Miske grinned, "Look at them eyes. Do you think they glow in the dark?"

"That would be a handy nightlight." Chastity mused as Miske began singing 'Jeepers, Creepers... Where'd You Get Those Peepers?'

As they watched the report, they eventually showed clips that premiered a tall man, clad in black. A veil of ash-colored hair fell down his back and framed his face.

"THERE HE IS!" Miske gasped, pointing violently to the television. Chastity watched as they shoed more clips of this odd-looking soldier.

_"SOLDIER's most celebrated of warriors, Sephiroth, will be returning to Wutai next month. He was released four weeks ago after serving three months, but as ShinRa's strongest warrior by far, he is scheduled to make a return with several other first-class and second-class soldiers."_

"ShinRa's strongest? Like... No one else can beat him?" Chastity asked.

"I wish he'd take his shirt off..." Miske said as the report ended and they turned the T.V. off. The two plunked their spoons into the now-empty ice cream tub and began to walk out of the den, "Oh my gosh, I'm gonna gain fifty pounds!"

"No SOLDIER is gonna want you now." Chastity laughed as Miske whined.

They entered the kitchen, where they cleaned their spoons and threw the empty tub away. Chastity then got the two something to drink before they sat down at the table.

"So... What now?" Miske asked. Chastity laughed.

"I don't know. Nothing goes on around here. It's almost Nine, so the others should be up within the next fifteen minutes."

"I didn't realize that there was so little to do." Miske groaned as Chastity smirked.

"I tried to warn you."

"I know. But if I get this job in Midgar, it's probable that I'm going to move there the moment I get it, so I wanted to visit just in case I don't get another chance."

"Be careful. I've heard that Midgar can be rough." Chastity said. Miske shrugged.

"Hey, it's not like I'll be living in those slums. Besides, I'm gonna get me a SOLDIER boy and live the good life."

"And to think. Reeve's got another year of college to go through." Chastity smiled. Miske sighed.

"I know. I tell you what, he's gonna go a long way. I love that guy."

Chastity smirked at Miske as the young woman straightened up.

"I-I mean not like the way YOU loved him, Chast! I-"

"Stop it!" Chastity said, "It's okay. Sheesh. I know you don't want me to be uncomfortable, but I don't want you to drive yourself crazy by thinking you're insulting me."

Miske gave a lopsided grin as she shrugged her shoulders, she opened her mouth to speak, but the squeak of the kitchen door caught them off-guard as Chastity's parents and brothers came walking in. The boys were all talking amongst themselves and laughing loudly, being their usual jovial selves.

"Everybody, sit down! We gotta have a talk!" Mr. Morton called. Chastity flashed a look of confusion to Miske as she did the same. The two scooted together to sit side-by-side as the rest of the family took a seat.

Dark-haired Malone plopped down next to Chastity, where he opened a soft drink, "Dad's got some kind of announcement."

"So I noticed." Chastity smiled. Malone intensified his eyes.

"He's been keeping this in for a while. I don't know what it is, but it's big. He's been frantic for the past three weeks."

"Why haven't I noticed?"

Just then, Petro sat next to Malone, "Because you're not out in the shop when his mind's all helter-skelter. Trust us, he's got something brewing."

"Like what?" Chastity hissed, but the boys just shrugged.

"We don't know! He won't tell us!"

After several minutes, the family, including Miske, was sitting at the table, awaiting Mr. Morton's 'news'. The older man sat down and took his wife's hand.

"Oh God, we're not going bankrupt, are we?" groaned Jules. Mrs. Morton rolled her eyes at her youngest son.

"No, Jules. Lands' sakes."

"This is quite the opposite." Mr. Morton said, "Kids, the next few months are going to be something like we've never seen. Our establishment has been chosen as a housing point for SOLDIER between Midgar and Wutai."

A dumbfounded air hung around the table as the six men and two young women stared in complete silence; for a second, which was when eight frantic voices began screaming:

"WHAT?!"

"Holy shi-"

"SOLDIER?!"

"Are you serious?!"

"But the money-"

"SOLDIER?!"

"Where will the customers-"

"Finances-"

"WHERE'S MY AUTOGRAPH BOOK?!"

Mr. and Mrs. Morton looked at each other with a tired smile until Mr. Morton stood and held out his hands.

"I've been discussing it with the director of SOLDIER for several months. He seemed very interested with the size of our land, not to mention how well we take care of our customers. He brought the offer to me, actually, just before the girls graduated. While SOLDIER is here, the only service we'll offer towards outside customers is our restaurant. Our rooms will be filled to the brim with troops who are either on their way to be dispatched to Wutai, or those who are on the waiting list to go in, or to leave." He said, having nodded towards Chastity and Miske as he mentioned their graduation. The girls stared in awe at the thought of what they were hearing.

"How can we be sure that this is real?!" Viktor asked loudly, booming over his younger siblings, "Have you met with this guy?!"

"That I have, and its your turn to meet him. Mr. Deusericus?"

Reginald turned and called a name. The person who answered walked into the room, clad in a pinstripe suit. He swept back his bright blonde hair and smiled as he walked to the table.

The Morton children, along with Miske, stared at the man in curiosity, and skepticism.

"Guys, this is Lazard Deusericus, Director of SOLDIER."

"Does he have papers?" Viktor snapped immediately. Lazard smiled towards Mr. Morton.

"Your son is very protective." He said in a mild-mannered way. From within a briefcase he fished out several documents and placed them on the table. "This deal is accurate, one hundred percent. We have already arranged the rooms according to our troops' needs. We have our own medics, our own supplies, our own equipment. All we require is shelter. That is all we ask for."

"Why us?" Asked Brennus as he reviewed Lazard's stats.

"Your home is relatively close to Wutai, by means of flight and by ship. Camping near the enemy has never been a good idea, and we wish to stray from it and stay somewhere safer, at least for the time being. We've suffered a fair deal of casualties over the past few weeks and we would like to regroup in a place of comfort; and, like your father said, this will be a good point for SOLDIERS who are preparing to head into battle, or for those on break. I called here, knowing your generosity towards your guests, and I'm glad that your parents have agreed to this."

"When will this begin?" Chastity asked, having to shout over her brothers' murmurs. Lazard perked his head to hear her question and he answered:

"In three weeks." Lazard smiled as he watched the Morton 'kids'. They returned Lazard's documents back to him and continued to look troubled.

"This is going to cost a lot of money." Stephanos said with worry, "Without customers, we WILL go bankrupt." Lazard shook his head.

"No, you won't. ShinRa has already promised a six figure salary for each month that SOLDIER resides in this house."

"Do we get paid that much per-person?!" Jules asked, nearly jumping out of his chair. Lazard smiled nervously this time.

"No. But that's a mere estimation. Once we get an idea of how this plan will work, the price may rise or fall."

The situation was beginning to set in. Chastity leaned back and looked at Miske, who seemed to be lost in space.

"Does that mean that we're gonna meet Sephiroth?" Brennus asked excitedly. Lazard nodded as he continued to smile; this time Miske gave a very feminine shriek of surprise and excitement. The group looked at her as she sheepishly sank into her chair.

"Sorry..." She whimpered. Lazard looked at Mr. Morton in confusion, who shook his head.

"Family friend. She's visiting for a few days. She's actually getting ready to go to Midgar for a job interview."

After Lazard chuckled, he turned back to the family, "Any other questions?" he inquired. Chastity put her hand into the air:

"So our job mainly consists of keeping them full, rested, comfortable, et cetera..." She said, moving her hand as she spoke to get her point across.

"Precisely." Lazard answered, "Again, ShinRa will provide certain necessities, like dietary needs, fitness equipment... It's all been done."

After a few moments of talking amongst themselves, Mr. Morton put his hand on Lazard's shoulder.

"So, are we all clear on that?" He asked. His family nodded, all of them looking a mixture of confused, concerned, and excited. Eventually, they nodded.

Lazard smiled widely, "You are all performing a great deal of service for us. This will be such a convenience for our soldiers. Thank you for your time, and I expect you see you soon."

"Wutai's not gonna come and hunt us down because of us housing SOLDIER, are they?" Stephanos asked. Lazard shook his head.

"This deal is purely confidential. Don't worry. If you begin to feel like something's amiss, call me, and I'll dispatch an early squad."

Chastity's face went white with this situation in her head.

"I don't know... If we're going to be in danger..."

Lazard nodded towards Chastity, "I understand, but please don't worry. Like I said, I have taken every precautionary measure to keep this confidential. I promise that you are all safe."

Finally, the siblings looked amongst themselves, giving a silent agreement by the looks in their eyes. They turned to look at Lazard and it was Viktor that spoke.

"Sounds like a plan."

Lazard grinned, "Perfect. Thank you all."

With that, Lazard said his final good-byes as Mr. Morton escorted him out of the building, leaving the rest of the family to reel in their shock.

"This is SO COOL!" Brennus said, balling his fists and grinning wildly.

"Fanboy." Malone joked about his older brother.

Miske looked at Chastity and laughed.

"I am SO jealous." She growled, getting a snicker out of Chastity, "SO JEALOUS. Girl, I just might move in with you! Forget Midgar!"

"Don't say that! You've worked too hard to throw this chance away!"

"I don't wanna work hard! I wanna meet a SOLDIER boy and have him pay my rent!"

"SOLDIER's don't pay rent, ShinRa pays it."

"Well, that's even better. That's more money he can spend on ME."

_**XXXX**_

_Sorry about the delay, I got caught up starting another FF7 fanfiction XD_

_Lazard, Sephiroth, SOLDIER, ShinRa, Midgar and Rocket Town, Wutai, Engetsu (C) Square Enix_

_Pretty much everything and everyone else (C) me_


	6. One Hundred Houseguests

_"So tomorrow's the big day."_

"Yeah.... I'm really nervous."

_"Don't be! You guys are gonna knock their socks off! I know I had a good time. And that cake your brother made... Girl, I was gonna pay him to make me another one!"_

Chastity laughed as she talked to Miske over the phone. After she'd left from her birthday visit, the Morton's had been preparing their home for SOLDIER almost nonstop.

She couldn't believe it. The strongest men in the world were about to be living under the same roof as her. It made her a little nervous.

_"Are you gonna find yourself a cute soldier boy?"_

"No! Why would I do that?"

_"What?! I thought you were almost over Reeve."_

"Well, I-I-"

_"You weren't even dating!"_

A sigh, accompanied with silence, was all that Miske heard. She huffed and rolled her eyes.

_"All right. I'm sorry."_

Chastity wrung her finger around the cord of her phone. She closed her eyes, feeling a twinge of something bitter run through her body at the thought of Reeve.

"It's okay. I just... I still miss him. I really wish I could just..."

_"I still have his number..."_ Miske sang. Chastity put her head in her hand and whimpered.

"I can't."

On the other end, Miske fought back a slew of nagging words towards her best friend.

_"All right." _She simply said, deciding that she wasn't up for a chastising session.

"Thanks though." Chastity said softly, sinking sadly into the chair that she was sitting in.

_"I just... I'd like to see you move on. Be happy."_

"I know; but it's okay. Don't worry about it."

_"Too bad! I'm gonna worry 'cause you're my best friend!"_

"Well as much as you tell me to stop being emo, you need to stop worrying! You've got enough to be stressed out about. Have you been preparing for your trip to Midgar?"

_"Yeah,"_ Miske droned, _"I've talked to them a couple more times, and it seems like I might have the position pinned down."_

"That's cool." Chastity said positively.

_"Yeah. I'm pretty happy, but I'm just bummed about leaving home. You're so lucky, girl, you get to stay with your family."_ Miske sighed.

"I'm sorry."

_"Naah, don't be. If you left, you wouldn't be able to meet all those SOLDIER's and get me Sephiroth's phone number!"_

Chastity laughed heartily as she heard Miske's mother in the background.

_"Well, dinner's ready, I gotta go. Knock 'em dead tomorrow!"_

"You know it." Chastity smiled as she said her good-byes. Hanging up, she sighed and looked out the window at the late afternoon sunshine.

It was September already; nearly four months had passed since graduation.

Time seemed to be traveling so fast, yet things hardly seemed to be moving on.

Looking around her room, it was still rather bare since she'd come home from graduation. Most of her things had been piled into her closet to deal with another day.

Things like pictures that she didn't dare look at for fear of reliving painful memories of a certain dark-haired man.

_'Reeve should be back at college by now.'_ She thought to herself.

She'd been lying. She had barely even started getting over Reeve. Looking at her hands, she sighed. Thinking about him made her feel stagnant; after all these months of trying to forget him, she was just dulling the pain.

It was no use ignoring him, the man whose eyes could make her heart sing.

_**XXXX**_

Tapping his pen on the paper, Reeve Tuesti sighed as he stared at the equation he was supposed to be unraveling for his homework.

_'This is so friggin' irrelevant. When am I going to use this sorta math when I'm at ShinRa?!"_

As he listened to his coffee pot burble a fresh brew, his cell phone chimed. The special ringer let him know that it was Miske.

Grabbing the black phone, he flipped it open quickly.

"What's up?" He asked. On the other line, Miske laughed.

_"You sound grumpy."_

"Trig homework." He whined.

_"D'awww poor baby boy." _Miske cooed. Reeve chuckled as he decided to let his mind rest and he got up to grab some coffee, _"How's it going?"_

"Pretty good, besides the fact that my homework cremates my brain every night. I still don't know how you got valedictorian."

_"Your grades are still good. You make close to a 4.0 right?"_

"3.9."

_"Not bad, Reeve-O... You're a point above what Chastity was." _She said after a small pause. Reeve smiled softly.

"...How is she?"

_"She's doing fine. She's busy though."_

"That's good." He sighed, "The 'doing fine' part at least." It had taken Reeve some time to even be able to talk about Chastity. He still felt a fool for letting her go without telling her how he felt. In truth, he thought her sudden leaving to be his fault and he had decided to try and let her go. If she was happy where she was, then he should try and move on. However, for the first time in weeks, his mouth opened to attempt to inquire something about her; yet he stopped and released a sigh instead, "Are you excited about Midgar?" He asked, changing the subject to relieve his aching heart.

_"I'm kinda scared."_

"My Miske? Scared?"

_"Be quiet!" _She nagged, _"If you ever do the same, I'm sure you'll be just as nervous!"_

"I know. But don't worry, you'll do fine."

_"Thanks. Chastity wants me to carry, like, three bottles of mace on me while I'm there."_ Miske laughed. Reeve chuckled and let his smile linger.

"That's probably not a bad idea."

_"So what's this math problem you're having trouble with?"_

"Don't worry about it, I'll figure it out here eventually. I just need a break is all. Care to provide help with that?" He asked as he took a sip of his blackened, rich coffee.

_"Not at all. In fact, I've been dying to tell you what happened at my cousin's wedding."_

_**XXXX**_

The morning sun had risen. The Morton's were scrambling to make sure everything was prepared.

The beds all had fresh sheets, the cabinets had been dusted and the bathrooms were sparkling.

The kitchen had been scrubbed; tables, lamps and chandeliers polished; crisp new cloths draped the tables and the entire place had been vacuumed from head to toe.

The family stood in the foyer, preparing to welcome their amazing guests.

"Does everyone have their lists?" Mr. Morton asked. The children nodded, "That's the first and foremost task. Those lists have the SOLDIER's names and their rooms on them. All you are to do is show them to their rooms. Once that's over, we'll await orders from Mr. Deusericus."

"Man." Jules whined, "We're getting bossed around in our own house?"

"Jules." Mrs. Morton hissed, "These men need our help. We need complete cooperation for this to work."

Jules rolled his eyes and sighed.

Chastity looked at her list of SOLDIERs. The room arrangements had been sent by Lazard himself. The lists named a room and the warriors that would occupy that room. The arrangements were three or four to a room; however, at the very end of Chastity's list, only one person seemed to be occupying a room.

She looked at the name with curiosity.

_Angeal Hewley- 1st Class; room 281_

A 1st? She looked at the name a little more.

_'I've never heard of him. I guess there are more 1st's than Sephiroth?'_

Mr. Morton walked up to his children and gave them each a sign with their name.

"What's this for?" Viktor asked.

"So the SOLDIER's know your name. For each name on your list, that SOLDIER knows someone is supposed to guide them. They know your name, now they need to know who you are." He said, giving the boys a sign. He stopped just as he reached Chastity.

"Why don't I get a sign?" She asked. Her father smiled.

"I don't think they'll be looking for a man named 'Chastity'."

"Oh, good point." She smiled, folding her hands in front of her politely as she held her list.

The family made their way outside where, in time, several large vehicles appeared in the distance. Chastity tried to calm her nerves and stop fidgeting; and she noticed she wasn't the only one doing so. Two or three of her brothers seemed to be battling anxieties as well as they crumpled their lists or hummed to themselves.

As the roaring shuttles finally arrived in front of the building, the group watched as one of the first people out was Lazard himself. He waved to the family as SOLDIER members began to disperse from each vehicle.

Most of them wore uniforms of dark purple while a select few donned black outfits, and several here and there didn't wear the SOLDIER uniform at all. Helmets were fastened on most of the SOLDIER's heads, making them look rather ominous; however, with a swift word from Lazard, they obediently formed a line once they were all out of their buses.

Lazard led the line of nearly one-hundred troops to the Morton's home. They walked proudly, yet in no form of a march.

"Mr. Deusericus! Glad to see you again!" Mr. Morton beamed, walking forward to shake Lazard's hand. The younger man returned the gesture with a smile.

"You too, Mr. Morton. I hope we're not putting too much of a burden on you."

"Not at all! We're more than happy to accommodate the needs of our men in SOLDIER." Mr. Morton replied, getting a bigger smile from Lazard.

"Well then," He said as they broke the handshake, "Shall we begin?"

With a nod from Mr. Morton, he turned to look at his children as Lazard turned to his men.

"You should each have received a card with your room number and a name." Lazard said as he then pointed to the Morton children, "Look to these people; one of them should be of the same name on your card. Seek them out and stay with them until we're all sorted out."

The SOLDIERs nodded and dispersed once again, looking for their 'chaperone'.

Chastity stood, watching the dozens of men walk about. Her jaw nearly dropped when she caught a glimpse of silver and black; her first real-life look at Sephiroth.

"Excuse me?" Came a voice from beside her. Chastity looked around to find a tall man dressed in a black uniform. His equally dark hair fell in wisps down the sides of his face and trailed in short locks down the nape of his neck. His eyes were the color of the sky itself.

"Are you Chastity?" He asked politely. Chastity nodded and her hands shook.

"That's me." She replied with a nervous smile, "And you are..?"

"Angeal Hewley." He said. Chastity remembered the name of the 1st Class SOLDIER on her list.

"All right. Once everyone else is here, I'll show you to your room." She smiled. Angeal smiled as well and stood next to her as he clasped his hands behind his back.

After several minutes, it seemed that Chastity was nearly engulfed in a sea of muscles and armor. Once everyone was sorted with their 'chaperone', Lazard called for attention.

"We're sorting the rooms one chaperone at a time to relieve confusion, so just hang tight. Everyone else, in the meantime, try to find your roommates if they share your chaperone. This will also cut down on time."

Viktor was the first to begin escorting the troops. Chastity used this to wonder if they would go in order from oldest to youngest sibling.

"Man! I hope I'm not the last to go in. I was hoping we would just start once we were sorted." She groaned. The troops around her remained poised, sometimes letting their eyes wander to look at her. She felt so uncomfortable around the gaggle of SOLDIERs.

She looked to her side where Angeal remained standing. He was looking at his cell phone with a small smirk. Chastity saw a shining silver keychain dangling from it in the form of a dog.

"That's cute." She said, pointing to the charm. Angeal looked at it and smiled.

"Thanks. My girlfriend gave that to me." He said.

"Oh?" Chastity asked. Angeal nodded.

"Yeah. She bought it for me a couple months after we started dating."

"You like dogs?" Chastity grinned. Angeal laughed.

"A... A little." He said uncertainly.

"Little is an understatement, Hewley!" said a purple clad SOLDIER on Chastity's other side. Angeal laughed happily and shook his head, "I didn't know Portia got you that keychain!"

"Yeah. I think she said she found it at a yard sale."

Chastity listened to the two men talk. She felt rather out of place.

However, her fears about the SOLDIERs were diminishing. They weren't the cold-blooded, animatronic warriors that she'd worried about. Instead, they sounded like normal men.

After nearly fifty minutes of waiting, Chastity's group was finally called; they were the third group to go in. As several groups of men were paired together in three or four, she got their room numbers and began escorting them to their rooms. With each room, she explained the layouts, the workings of the appliances, the bathrooms and the laundry system. It took some time, but within a half an hour, her group rapidly dwindled down to Angeal. They walked to his room on the third floor, room 281, where they could hear voices inside. Chastity knocked on the door, where footsteps echoed within the room and the door opened to reveal an auburn-haired man dressed in black and a blood-red coat.

It would seem that Angeal had roommates after all.

"Hey, Genesis!" Angeal cheered, receiving a smile from the other man.

"We were getting worried, Angeal." Genesis said with a nod. Behind him was another man, and Chastity nearly fell over to see that it was Sephiroth.

"Late again. Like always." He said smugly. Angeal rolled his eyes.

"Hey, it's not my fault that they screwed up on the papers!" He turned to look at Chastity, "No offense..."

"N-No, of course not." Chastity shook her head nervously. She looked at Genesis and Sephiroth, "I suppose you've already been told the layouts and rules?" She asked. The two nodded.

Genesis rolled his eyes, "I think we know how to work a showerstall." He grinned. Chastity blushed and shrugged.

"Alright, well, just making sure. Sorry if I bothered you two."

"Not at all." Sephiroth replied with folded arms. Chastity smiled and she turned to Angeal.

"Did you want me to show you the layout, or do you think they could show you?"

"You can show me." Angeal said, "It wouldn't hurt."

One last time, Chastity explained the layouts, appliances, etc. of their quarters. Once she and Angeal exited the bathroom, Sephiroth looked at Genesis with a mock smile.

"Did you hear that, Genesis? The shower knob turns to the _left_."

"Be quiet, _hero_."

Chastity ignored the their bickering and turned to Angeal.

"Any questions?" She asked. Angeal looked around and shrugged.

"Not at the moment. But I'll holler if I get one." He said smiling. Chastity nodded.

"All right. I don't know what's gonna happen next. Once everyone's in their rooms, we're supposed to get orders from Lazard, so until then, relax, and if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

The three uttered a 'good-bye' and Chastity exited the house for the next round of SOLDIERs to be escorted.

Once outside, she planted herself next to her parents, along with Viktor and Malone, who had already escorted their groups.

"So, how'd it go?" Malone asked. Chastity sighed.

"This is gonna be a trip, man." She groaned. Viktor laughed.

"I got to escort Sephiroth, man! Brennus is gonna be so jealous!"

"I got to see him. Someone from my group was their third roommate." Chastity said.

"What's he like?" Malone asked. Chastity shrugged.

"He's... a guy." Chastity replied, "I only talked to him for a couple minutes."

The three stayed silent for several minutes as they watched the crowd of warriors.

"So, Chastity, are we gonna have to padlock your room to keep all the SOLDIERs safe?" Viktor asked. Chastity looked at him with confusion to see him grinning madly and raising his eyebrows in succession. She blushed and pushed him as best as she could.

"You're a jerk!"

**_XXXX_**

Finally! It's been a while since I've uploaded anything here on FF.

I'm glad I finally got to the SOLDIERs ^^ And I've also _almost_ introduced a fancharacter that belongs to my DevArt buddy, Radiant-Queen. Her characters will be appearing as the story goes on.

Chastity, Miske, the Mortons' (C) me

Reeve, SOLDIER, Lazard, Angeal, Sephiroth, Genesis, Midgar, ShinRa, FF7 (C) Square Enix

Portia *mentioned only* (C) Radiant-Queen


End file.
